The present invention concerns a method for manufacturing brushes, in particular of the type whereby brush bodies which are provided with openings are supplied to a filling station, and bundles of fibres are inserted in the openings at this filling station.
As a first example, the process is intended for the manufacturing of tooth brushes, but in general it can also be used for manufacturing other brushes.
It is known that the output of a brush manufacturing machine strongly depends on the continuity with which the brush bodies and brushes can be carried through the different processing stations.